


A Different Kind of School

by jakebrush



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakebrush/pseuds/jakebrush
Summary: A school where naturism is the main difference





	A Different Kind of School

Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction and any connections to real life names or places are completely coincidental. This story does not condone any actions in the story. Follow the law.

Its hard running with your dick waving everywhere. But that was exactly what I was doing. We were playing soccer in gym class and it was clothes vs skins. 

Usually being on the skins team is an insult. But at my school it was a blessing.

The school was a very liberal Co-educational institution. They believed in naturist learning. This meant that some of the classrooms were outdoors in the massive courtyards littered throughout the school.

Nudity was enforced as part of the natural state of learning and so none of the students or staff wore anything except when they were leaving and arriving.

However, during gym class, sometimes students had to wear their outdoor clothes to show which team they were on.

This was the case for soccer.

I scored a goal on my friend Rupert who was playing in net for the clothes team.

"Nice goal Travis" Rupert admitted.

"Thanks Rue" I replied. 

My team then came over to congratulate me.

"Nice goal T" Tiffany cheered.

"Way to go Travy" Didi giggled.

"Nice one bro" Morgan laughed.

I few more of my teamates congratulated me as we returned to playing.

The Naturist institute for the learning of social skills or NILSS for short was the premier institute for nudism in the country. 

The school had two types of students. Those who were fine being nude and those who didn't like it.

The kids that didnt like it were called bunny boys or girls. They were insulted by the majority of kids who were fine with nudity.

After gym class ended we left the smoldering heat of the field and returned to the showers. Like gym the showers were co-ed. A few of the popular girls were giving head to the popular guys in the shower when I entered.

I walked over to my friends Morgan and Rupert.

"What's up boys?" I asked.

"I have a math test next period" Rupert complained.

"I got history" Morgan sighed "Its so boring"

"That's rough boys" I giggled.

"Piss off" Morgan said sarcastically "Don't you have social problems class next?"

"Yeah boys" I laughed.

"Thats a fake fucking class" Morgan argued.

"You should have taken it with me" I smirked.

"Probably" 

"Hey Travis" A girl named Rianne called.

She strolled over towards the three boys. Her small tits were hard at the nipple and her small thighs swayed slightly. Her wet brown hair fell halfway down her back and her vagina was sparsely covered in pubes.

"Hey Rianne what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could uh...  practice sucking your uh.. dick uh... for my sex ed class next period" Rianne blushed "We have an oral exam"

I was a bit shocked. Meanwhile Morgan and Rupert looked extremely jealous. 

"I mean I don't see why not" I chuckled.

"Great" Rianne cheered.

Rianne got down to her knees and wasted no time engulfing my penis with her small mouth. She had no skill sucking cock. Her teeth scraped against the foreskin of my member.

"Don't use your teeth" I said "use your lips and tongue"

Rianne nodded quickly. She relaxed the pressure of her mouth on my penis. She gave it quick kisses all over the base and tip.

"Oh that's much better" I complimented.

"Thank you" Rianne smiled.

She moved her mouth to the base of my dick and the balls. She fondled my sack with her fingers and licked the bottom of my cock with her rapidly moving tongue.

She kept up this technique before enveloping her mouth around my penis again. She grasped the base with her two hands and started moving up and down.

"Wow Rianne you're amazing" I said flabbergasted. 

Rianne giggled in response.

"I'm gonna blow" I shouted.

"Ejaculate down my throat" Rianne pleaded. "I need the practice"

I pumped my hot semen into Rianne's mouth. She could not handle all of it as she let some drool out.

"Thanks for your help Travis" Rianne smiled. "I hope I ace the test"

"Anytime" I replied. "And you will ace that test"


End file.
